


И приехал младший брат

by GoodOnni



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sports, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOnni/pseuds/GoodOnni
Summary: Почему ты должен испытывать это снова и снова? Чем ты это заслужил? Но сейчас у тебя есть я, а это значит, что теперь все будет по-другому.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kuroko Tetsuya/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sterek. Midi





	1. Трудное решение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me), [bro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bro/gifts).



> Я все еще пытаюсь в этом разобраться -_-

Куроко сидел на кухне и задумчиво смотрел в точку перед собой. Они с Кагами опять поссорились. Месяц назад они победили на зимнем кубке, и с тех пор всё сильно изменилось. Нет, команда не возгордилась и не стала пренебрегать тренировками, изменился один лишь Кагами. Возможно, из-за усталости и стресса от нагрузок (всё же, хоть он и громила, но тоже человек), Кагами стал _таким_. Когда Тайга грубо огрызался на его советы, Куроко терпел, но когда на него стали бросаться с кулаками, крича при этом, что он и его глупое Поколение Чудес — «ничтожества», тут не выдержал даже он.

Он уже решил, что когда закончит этот год, уедет. Он больше так не может. Да, Рико говорила не обращать на это внимание и спокойно играть как раньше, но как можно говорить о командной игре, когда они явно уже не команда? Они теперь чужие друг другу люди. Куроко устал от того, что это повторяется, хотя на Поколение Чудес он зла не держит: те уже поняли свою ошибку.

Долго думать, куда ехать, ему не пришлось. Сендай. Прекрасный город в префектуре Мияги, в котором по воле случая живёт его старший брат.

***

_Префектура Мияги. Сендай. Старшая школа Карасуно. Спортзал._

Сегодня снова тяжёлая тренировка, и сейчас был отдых. Все игроки жадно пили воду из шейкеров или вытирались мокрыми полотенцами. Прошла только половина самой тренировки, впереди ещё несколько партий, а они уже так устали.

В этом году они опять не участвовали в Национальных. Тренер, а по совместительству и капитан команды — Савамура Дайчи, тихо сидел на скамейке, когда к нему подсел Сугавара. 

— Дайчи, что-то случилось? — спросил у него Сугавара.

— В этом году опять не получилось… У нас осталась одна попытка попасть на национальные, а потом мы уйдём. Суга, разве тебя это не расстраивает? — голос Дайчи звучал тихо и с ноткой грусти, — Что же я за капитан такой, что даже свою команду до начала Национальных довести не могу?! — голова Савамуры рухнула на руки. Он выглядел сломленным.

— Тише-тише, Дайчи, не нужно так загоняться. Мы почти уговорили Укая, да и скоро могут прийти сильные первогодки, так что… — не успел договорить Суга, как ему пришло сообщение. Ему редко кто пишет, когда он на тренировке, поэтому есть вероятность, что это срочно. — Прости, Дайчи, я сейчас, — Коши взял в руки телефон и открыл входящее сообщение. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, так это отправитель. Тецуя. Из-за учёбы и тренировок они разговаривали только по выходным, но Тецуя никогда не писал в будни. Неужели что-то случилось?

Куроко Тецуя является его младшим братом, которого в 12 лет из-за развода забрала мать. Как бы ни хотели остаться вместе, они были несовершеннолетними, поэтому тут уже решал суд. Сугавара был примерным старшим братом, который в детстве учил голубоволосого волейболу, но он, к сожалению, принёс младшему только боль. Именно поэтому, поступив в среднюю Тейко, Куроко старался избегать волейбольный клуб и его участников. Без спорта Тецуя жить не мог, поэтому пепельноволосый предложил ему уйти в баскетбол, а младший его послушал. Но и в этом спорте не обошлось без проблем. Про случай с Поколением Чудес Коши уже знает, а вот про Сейрин ещё предстоит узнать. 

— Неужели опять?.. — неверяще прошептал Суга, Дайчи его услышал.

— Что-то случилось? — Дайчи попытался увидеть то, что так удивило Сугу, но увидел только часть послания: «… я перевожусь в твою школу. Жди меня». Внутри Савамуры проснулась ревность, но он старался успокоиться.

— Чувствую, шанс попасть на национальные у нас повысился, — с грустной улыбкой произнёс Коши.

Дайчи лишь недоуменно на него посмотрел, а Суга, не желая продолжать разговор, встал с лавочки и ушёл.

«Странно всё это…» — подумал Дайчи, но, собравшись с силами, встал и сказал начинать игру.

***

Тецуя, предвкушая скорую встречу с самым дорогим человеком в его жизни, немного разволновался, что купил билет на Синкансен до Сендая за 2 недели до отбытия и уже начал потихоньку собирать свои вещи. Он даже оповестил брата о своём переводе и трепетно ждал предстоящей встречи.

Всё же, как бы он ни скучал по брату, баскетбол бросить не мог, но теперь… Ему потребуется время и помощь брата, чтобы всё осмыслить. Возможно, он даже сможет вернуться в волейбол после того, что произошло в прошлом.


	2. Может, поговорим?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Простой разговор двух старых друзей.

Суга сразу после тренировки, на которой он узнал о прибытии брата, побежал рассказывать об этом Нишиное, который был единственным, кто знал о родственнике пепельноволосого. Просто он был в нужное время в нужном месте. А так же свою роль сыграло то, что он был одноклассником Тецуи в младшей школе. Он очень соскучился по своему лучшему другу, а они до сих пор ими являются, и с нетерпением ждал его прибытия. Да, то, что произошло — это плохо, но теперь они, Коши и Ю, решили, что будут всеми силами оберегать близкого им человека, а если потребуется, то и вся команда Карасуно.

Придя домой, Нишиноя решил позвонить Куроко: всё же, они давно не общались. Но для начала нужно ему написать, мало ли.

**Нишиноя (Н): «Ну здравствуй, мой блудный сын. Соскучился, али нет?»**

**Куроко (К): «О, отец, не городите ересь, конечно соскучился. Уж лучше скажите, с какой целью в неположенный час пишете?»**

**Н: «Уж больно давно я твоего голоса родного не слыхал, гляди, умру, так и не услышав.»**

**К: «Довольно вам, батюшка, шутки шутить. Молоды вы ещё, чтобы умирать. А раз голос мой слышать желаете, то позвоните, отвлекать не будете.»**

**Н: «Сию минуту.»**

Нишиноя вышел из чата и нажал на значок контактов. В быстро набираемых высветился знакомый номер, и он поспешил на него нажать. Три гудка и трубку взяли.

— _И что это было? Театр по тебе плачет,_ — сказал с сарказмом Куроко.

— _Брось, Куроко, как будто сам лучше~. Или я не прав, Королева драмы?_ — нотки ехидства проскакивали в его голосе.

— _Это было давно, и я так больше не делаю. Перестань меня так называть,_ — недовольно пробурчал Тецуя.

— _Ладно-ладно, я понял. А теперь к делу. Почему о том, что ты приезжаешь, я узнаю не лично от тебя, а от Суги-сана? Я думал, что мы друзья~_ — с грустью протянул Ю.

— _И этот человек говорит мне, что я — Королева драмы. Этот титул тебе идёт больше. Я собирался рассказать тебе вечером, просто старался написать брату об этом раньше, чем передумаю,_ — объяснил Тецу своему другу.

— _Эх, пусть эти две недели идут быстрее, я уже хочу тебя увидеть. Мне столько всего нужно тебе рассказать!_ — радостно пролепетал Ю.

— _Обязательно расскажешь, как и я. Кстати об этих двух неделях. Скоро же начинаются экзамены, я надеюсь, ты не забросил учёбу?_ — с подозрением в голосе проговорил Куроко.

Либеро Карасуно прошиб холодный пот. Прямо на больное. Раньше Нишиноя довольно хорошо учился и вместе с Тецуей попадал в тройку лучших среди параллелей, но после ухода Куроко он дал слабину и все время тратил на тренировки, пытаясь тем самым уменьшить одиночество, а когда хотел заново взяться за ум, понимал, что это теперь будет не так просто.

— _Ну это… Ты знаешь, тут такое дело…_ — только начал мямлить Нишиноя, но был остановлен серьёзным голосом Куроко.

— _Я понял, можешь не продолжать. Эх, даже как-то неудобно перед тобой, всё же это из-за меня…_ — грустно прошептал Куроко.

— _Нет!_ — неожиданный крик Ю его слегка напугал, и пока он отходил, тот продолжил: — _Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это не твоя вина. Точно, Виновники! Как отреагировала мама на то, что ты уезжаешь к отцу? А отец на то, что ты приезжаешь?_ — сейчас это было всё, что волновало либеро, ведь от этого зависел переезд его друга.

— _Ты же знаешь, что я давно съехал от матери в квартиру, подаренную папой. Ей все равно нет до меня дела, только переводит деньги, чтоб я не умер. А папе расскажет Коши, он же тоже постоянно на работе, не дозвонишься,_ — сначала Куроко говорил холодно и с раздражением, но под конец уже простым, даже немного тёплым голосом.

Всё-же, он любил отца, как и тот его. Он очень переживал, когда жена забрала одного из его сыновей, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. А той, похоже, было всё равно. Тецу и Коши до сих пор не понимали, почему отец просто не мог забрать их двоих, и зачем один из них был нужен матери, но предположения у них были. Их мама — не последний человек в бизнесе, и ей нужен наследник.

Сразу после развода она нашла себе ухажёра, соответствующего ей по статусу, у которого был сын, примерно одногодка Коши. Спустя год они сыграли свадьбу, и теперь у Тецуи есть ещё один брат, правда, не родной. Хидеко*, мама Тецуи и Коши, узнав поближе нового сына, решила, что почти весь её бизнес перейдёт ему, а Тецуе оставит пару кофеен. Он не был против, ведь теперь будет меньше проблем, и она от него отстанет, что, собственно, она и сделала.

Со сводным братом у них довольно хорошие отношения, всё же, они знают друг друга уже почти четыре года, и за это время многое произошло. Что удивительно, так это то, что его новый брат — волейболист, который откуда-то знает о том, что Тецу тоже играл в волейбол и в достаточно сильной команде. Даже автограф попросил, хотя глядя на успехи нового родственника, это должен был делать сам Тецуя. Коши, кстати, тоже был с ним знаком, но встретились в первый раз они только на площадке во время матча.

Тецуя так сильно задумался, что даже не услышал крики друга из динамиков телефона, а кричать он умеет громко.

— _ПРИЁМ! Земля вызывает Куроко Тецую! Чёрт, Куро, неужели ты уснул? Сейчас же только половина одиннадцатого. Эй! Куро!_ — не унимался Ю. Неужели его друг сменил режим?

— _Ну зачем же ты так орёшь? Я просто задумался. Кстати, как у вас там дела? Просто Коши мне ничего не рассказывает, всё выпытывать нужно,_ — недовольно прошипел Тецуя и ждал ответа на свой вопрос.

— _Да всё как всегда, только и делаем, что тренируется. Только… Дайчи-сан и Асахи сильно переживают. Асахи — тот ещё слюнтяй. Говорит, что он бесполезный и собирается уйти, но я не дам ему этого сделать!_ — Нишиноя говорил так убедительно и серьёзно, как никогда раньше. Куроко привык видеть его другим, но эта сторона его друга делает его ещё более прекрасным человеком и другом, которому можно доверять.

— _Надеюсь, ничем плохим это не закончится. Хотя, это маловероятно,_ — усмехнувшись, констатировал факт Тецуя.

— _На что это ты намекаешь, а?!_ —недовольно поинтересовался Ю и продолжил, — _Думаешь, я опять нарвусь на проблемы? Ну и что? Они мне не помеха. Главное — это сохранить команду и командную игру. Разве ты так не думаешь? Ведь именно для этого ты пахал весь этот год? Кстати о птичках, как там твои недодрузья? О переезде знают?_ — Нишиноя не очень их любил и был против того, что бы Куроко тратил весь год на вправление их мозгов. Он вообще с самого начала предлагал ему вернуться обратно и жить тихой и свободной жизнью, но если у Тецуи была цель, то его было уже не остановить. Таков он был, упрямый и настойчивый Куро.

— _Уже нормально. В это воскресенье собирались пойти в кафе, а потом немного поиграть в баскетбол. Про переезд я пока не говорил и не думаю, что буду. Может, оставлю кому-то записку или отправлю сообщение, Акаши например. Просто хочу уйти тихо. И, кажется, я опять начну играть в волейбол. Надеюсь, я не растерял навыки,_ — Тецуе было неловко. Он столько лет не занимался волейболом, а теперь неожиданно решил вернуться. Молчание друга его пугало. Неужели он зол?

— _Н-Ноя-кун?_ — позвал молчавшего друга Куроко.

 _— Фух… Ну слава Богу, ты наконец решил вернуться. Я думал, мне и Суге-сану придётся силком тебя затаскивать. Но знай, теперь ты просто обязан выкладываться на полную, а не как тогда, ведь в следующем году мы планируем победить,_ — воодушевлённо говорил Нишиноя, а у Куроко словно камень с плеч упал. Его друг не отвернулся от него и это хорошо.

***

После этого они ещё немного поговорили, вспоминая прошлое. Как же они соскучились друг по другу. Скоро экзамены и окончание года, а это значит, что его ждёт другая жизнь с другими людьми, и на этот раз Тецуя уверен: всё будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хидеко - великолепный ребёнок


	3. Ну сколько можно?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несчастная курица-наседка Бокуто, хороший Акааши и спящий Куроко

_— Он сделал что?! Агрх… Он как всегда… Не волнуйся, я поговорю с ним и вправлю ему мозги. Да, через пару дней приеду,_ — на этом Куроко закончил свой «спокойный» разговор с братом. Уже в который раз Нишиноя нашёл проблем себе на пятую точку.

***

Близится окончание очередного учебного года.

Последняя учебная неделя почти закончилась, а это значит, что через пару дней каникулы. В конце недели вывесят таблицу итогов, и Тецуя узнает, хватит ли ему баллов для перевода в Карасуно. С директором своей школы он уже поговорил и договорился, что как только закончиться год, он приходит за своими документами. С директором Старшей Карасуно поговорил отец, они обсудили все необходимые условия для перевода Тецу.

Насчёт экзаменов Куроко не волнуется, он всегда хорошо учился, но вот насчёт Нишинои… Тот нагрубил директору, и его отстранили от школы на неделю, а от клубной деятельности на целый месяц, но экзамены он всё же сдавал. Ю клялся со слезами на глазах, что будет усердно готовиться, и Куро пришлось ему поверить.

Неожиданно в дверь постучали. Не долго думая, Куроко крикнул, что можно заходить, ведь знал человека за дверью.

— Ну как, ты уже собрал вещи? — поинтересовался подросток с довольно странной внешностью.

— А что, Ро-сан, волнуешься? — спокойно спросил у брата Тецу.

— Эй, мелкий, я же говорил перестать называть меня Ро-сан. Мы же какие-никакие, но братья, называй меня просто Котаро или Ро, раз на то пошло. От твоих «-сан» я чувствую себя стариком, — недовольно просопел один из пяти лучших Асов страны.

— Перестану, как только ты прекратишь называть меня мелким. Если я ниже и младше на год, то это ещё не значит, что я мелкий. И перестань волноваться за меня, — хоть лицо Куроко выражало буквально **ничего** , но обиды в его голосе было хоть отбавляй.

— Охо-хо, Тецушка, мой _милый младший братик_ , ты же такой маленький и беззащитный, как я могу не волноваться? А если что-то случится? Вдруг ты забудешь паспорт или деньги? Или тот ножичек для самообороны, который я тебе подарил? — кажется, Бокуто все-же переборщил, поэтому решил перейти к главному, — Ладно, я хотел кое-что у тебя спросить. Ты уверен, что хочешь перевестись в Карасуно? Да, я понимаю, что у там Коши и всё такое, но ты точно хочешь вернуться туда после того, что произошло? Может, всё же переведёшься в нашу академию? — наверное, Котаро сейчас был как никогда серьёзен.

— Прости, Ро-сан, но я правда хочу туда вернуться. Тем более, я хочу сразиться против тебя в игре, так что усердно тренируйся. Ах, да! Слушайся Кейджи-куна, — Куроко знает, каков Кейджи, и он надеется, что тот будет хорошим другом его брату, а может и спутником жизни. Уж он то видит, _какие_ взгляды они бросают друг на друга.

— Эй! Почему ты называешь его Кейджи-кун, а меня Ро-сан? — удивленно закричал Бокуто.

За весь этот год они с Акааши очень хорошо сдружились. Из всех друзей Котаро, а у него их было не мало, Кейджи был самым нормальным. Видимо, то, что они были даже немного похожи, повлияло на их дружбу. Акааши сам предложил называть его Кейджи или Кей, но Куроко не был бы Куроко, если бы не подставил какой нибудь именной суффикс.

— Тише-тише, Ро-сан, — дразнил его Тецу, но вдруг что-то вспомнил, — Кстати, чуть не забыл. Ро-сан, не мог бы ты побыть почтальоном для меня? В долгу не останусь, — Куроко рылся в ящике стола: он явно что-то искал.

— Ну, смотря где.

— Вы же с Кейджи-куном собрались поехать в Киото через несколько дней? Вот по этому адресу, — Бокуто бросил взгляд на протянутую бумажку, — живёт мой друг. К сожалению, встретиться перед моим отъездом мы уже не успеем, а свой новый номер я сказать им пока не могу, поэтому ты должен передать ему это письмо. Или хотя бы закинуть в почтовый ящик, — Куроко следил, чтобы Котаро слушал внимательно, ведь это было очень важно для него. Хотя на всякий случай, он собирался рассказать это и Акааши, чтобы быть уверенным на сто процентов, что его просьбу выполнят.

— Неужели это один из чудесатых? Стой, а почему ты им на прошлой неделе сам не рассказал? Уверен, что они это хорошо воспримут? — ну вот, Бокуто опять за него волнуется.

— Я понятно изъяснил причину своего тихого переезда и, если они правда мои друзья, то всё поймут. Акааши-кун уж точно, — по крайней мере, Тецуя на это очень надеялся, — Ну, а тебе уже пора ложиться спать, завтра тяжёлый день, — Куроко выставлял брата из комнаты.

— Не менее тяжёлый, чем у тебя, Тецушка. Завтра уже вывесят результаты, не забудь.

— Обязательно. Всё, иди уже. Тоже мне, мать-наседка нашлась, — хорошо, что последнее предложение горе-брат не услышал, ведь уже закрыл дверь. С ним не соскучишься.

Ю сегодня не звонил Тецуе, но причину он знает. Эх, Нишиною ждёт ещё один урок правильного поведения. Бедный, бедный Ноя-кун.

***

Спустя несколько дней

Набрав по всем экзаменам свыше 90 баллов, Куроко понял, что место в Старшей Карасуно ему обеспечено. Поэтому, забрав документы, он готовился уезжать.

До Сендая Куроко собрался добираться на скоростном поезде Синкансен. Всего полтора часа, и он уже в родном городе.

***

На платформе стояло три человека, два из которых молчали, а один о чем-то увлечённо рассказывал.

— Да я тебе говорю, он единственный, кто может заблокировать меня, а ещё мы так похожи. Акааши, ну скажи же.

— Да-да, Бокуто-сан, все так и есть, — незаинтересованно отвечал Кейджи. Похоже, он даже не слушал, — Тецуя-кун, твою просьбу мы выполним, так что можешь не беспокоиться. Не забудь нам написать, когда уже приедешь.

— Обязательно, Кейджи-кун. Желаю вам хорошей дороги до Киото. Надеюсь, Бокуто не достанет тебя своим трёпом.

— Тебе тоже хорошей дороги, не проспи свою остановку. Я с самого нашего знакомства на это надеюсь, Тецуя-кун.

— Эй! Вы вообще меня слушаете?! — не унимался Бокуто. Он отказывался воспринимать тот факт, что его стопроцентно игнорируют. Неужели, им не интересен его новый потрясающий бро? Он же не отказывается от старых друзей, он даже планировал их познакомить, только чуть позже. Ему оставалось только стоять и дуться в ожидании, когда на него наконец обратят внимание.

— Ро-сан, я рад, что у тебя появляются новые друзья, но почему все они, кроме Кейджи-куна, странные? Я уверен, что этот твой «Супер-пупер крутой бро» относится именно к этой категории. Тот же Тендо-сан. Где ты их вообще находишь? — Куроко всегда было интересно, неужели существует где-то такой завод, где производят странных друзей? Если такой и правда существует, Бокуто у них — vip-клиент. Хотя, он больше верит в существование такого клуба. Ха, "Клуб Странных Друзей" - хорошая идея.

— Эй, не оскорбляй моих друзей, — хоть Котаро и понимал, что Тецуя имел в виду совершенно другое, но это его задело, — Неужели мне нужно напомнить тебе о громиле, который думает только о сладостях? Или о том чудике, что помешан на своих гороскопах? Между прочим, это твои друзья, хотя я даже не всех еще перечислил.

— 1:1. Всё, Кейджи-кун, забирай его. Кажется, это на долго, — сказал Куроко, эффектно отвернувшись от брата.

— Пока-пока, Тецуя-кун. Привет Суге-сану, — уводя Бокуто, проговорил Акааши.

— Да! Передай этой мамочке, что я скоро приеду и проверю, как вы там, — протараторил Котаро, хотя, кто бы говорил.

— Обязательно, но ты лучше за собой так следи.

С этими словами Куроко зашёл в подъехавший поезд. Быстро найдя свое место, Тецуя занял его. Достав телефон, он подключил к нему наушники и, вставив их в уши, включил музыку.

_If I had one more day to wish_

Если бы у меня был еще один день, чтобы загадать желание

_If I had one more day…_

Если бы у меня был еще один день…

_To be better than I could have ever been_

Чтобы стать лучше, чем я когда-либо был*

Песни сменялись с одной на другую, нагоняя на Куроко сон. Решив не бороться с этим чувством, он закрыл глаза и начал засыпать. Его ждал тяжёлый день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Panic! At The Disco – Say Amen  
> Акааши и Куроко одногодки, хоть они и обращаются ко всем с уважением, тут они решили сделать исключение (хотя от именных суффиксов не отказались)


	4. Потребность в тишине

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Куроко в поездке собирался расслабиться, но одна очень шумная личность вторглась в его личное пространство, но в итоге была устранена своим же другом. Сугавара наконец встречает своего брата.

Куроко ехал по ветке Тохоку-Синкансэн, поэтому на каждой станции кто-то заходил или выходил. Когда поезд опять открыл свои двери, в него зашла толпа людей. Вдруг сумка Куроко падает на пол, от чего её владелец просыпается. Только он наклонился, чтобы её поднять, сумка исчезла. Чья-то рука успела сделать это раньше. Подняв голову, он встретился глазами с обладателем довольно миловидного лица. Тецуя невольно сравнил его с Кисе.

— Прости-прости, лапушка, я случайно. Ого… Стой, Ива-чан! Ты только посмотри какой милашка! — незнакомец был очень шумным и раздражал, но своим, как он думал, «комплиментом», он начал бесить Куроко ещё больше. Тецуя старался его игнорировать, ведь так тот быстрее от него отстанет. Ну, он надеялся.

— У тебя такой классный цвет волос, неужели натуральный? И кожа такая светлая! — этот парень всё не унимался, продолжая раздражать спортсмена. Неожиданно к ним подошёл ещё один человек, видимо, тот самый «Ива-чан», который незамедлительно отвесил этому надоеде сильный подзатыльник, отчего кареглазый чуть не упал.

— Сколько раз я тебе говорил, прекрати доставать людей! Прости его, он просто не умеет себя контролировать, — тон черноволосого на последнем предложении стал мягче и спокойнее, чем был до этого. Кажется, этот парень тоже его порядком достал, но выглядят они как друзья.

— Ничего страшного, я понимаю. У самого есть такие друзья, — Кисе тоже та ещё заноза в… Ну, вы поняли.

— Ладно, мы пошли. Не будем тебе мешать.

— Пока-пока, голубоглазка. Надеюсь, мы встретимся с тобой ещё, — а парень, похоже, бессмертный, всё продолжает издеваться. Трудно, наверное, с ним.

— Надейтесь. До свидания, — последнее он сказал уже тому грозному парню. Тецуя смотрел, как они пропадают в толпе людей в поисках своих мест, а потом опять включил музыку. Сон откровенно отказывался вновь идти к нему, поэтому ему оставалось только смотреть в окно. Из-за скорости поезда пейзаж за окном немного размывался, но любованию это не мешало. Всё же, Япония — прекрасная страна.

***

Выходя из поезда, Куроко старался как можно сильнее слиться с толпой, ведь та странная парочка выходила на той же станции, что и он. Осмотрев всю толпу людей, что была на станции, он увидел пепельноволосую голову своего брата и направился к нему.

Коши вертелся вокруг себя, ища среди людей своего брата. Чёрт бы побрал эту его врожденную незаметность. Вдруг чья-то ладонь касается его плеча. Схватив руку нарушителя его покоя, он быстро развернулся и увидел… Тецую. Маленький тролль. А ведь он чуть не заломил ему руку.

— Смотрю, ты рад меня видеть, — сколько же сарказма было в его холодном голосе.

— Ну прости, это же не я до смерти пугаю людей. А вдруг ты хулиган или воришка? И вообще, предупреждать надо, а то нашёлся мне тут призрак, — Коши нужно работать учителем, а то уж больно читать нотации любит.

— Меньше слов, больше дела, — с этими словами Тецуя впихнул свой чемодан брату и пошёл с остальными вещами на выход со станции.

Сугавара немного завис, но, когда опомнился, поспешил догнать младшего.

Прошло около пятнадцати минут, а они шли, не проронив ни слова. Первым нарушил эту тишину, как ни странно, Тецуя.

— А… папа дома? — он не уточнял, уедет ли его отец в очередную командировку, когда Тецу вернётся в отчий дом. Он так давно его не видел. Интересно, вырос ли он в глазах отца?

— К сожалению, приедет он только завтра вечером. Он старался освободиться пораньше, но ты сам понимаешь… — Фантом был расстроен, но его брат быстро придумал, как поднять ему настроение, — Помнишь то кафе возле нашего дома, которое прямо перед твоим отъездом закрыли? — он дождался кивка Тецуи и продолжил, — Так вот, они снова открылись и их молочные шейки просто потрясающие! Обязательно сходи туда завтра с Ноей-куном.

— А ты? Или у тебя планы? — он с подозрением посмотрел на старшего брата. Нет, он его не заставлял, но они так давно не виделись.

— Прости, но меня позвал Дайчи гулять, а из-за тренировок почти нет времени.

Знал он этого Дайчи. Капитан и Тренер волейбольной команды Старшей Карасуно, значит человек серьезный, да и Коши хорошо о нём отзывается.

— Ну хорошо, только обещай, что потом мы сходим вместе. Может даже с папой, если у него получится.

— Обещаю, — с широкой улыбкой произнес старший.

— Кстати, а как у вас там с самим клубом? Думаю, я все же вернусь в волейбол. Да и мысль о том, как поверженный Ро-сан будет плакать на плече Кейджи-куна меня радует.

— Как же ты над ним издеваться любишь. А как дела с клубом, ты и сам знаешь. Нам бы парочку способных первогодок и тренера, тогда дела пойдут в гору. А если у нас ещё ты будешь, то всё вообще прекрасно будет, — голос Суги был полон надежды, всё же он желает своей команде только лучшего, — Тецуя? Ты чего остановился, потерял что-то? — Коши вопросительно посмотрел на застывшего брата, — Что-то случилось?

— Я забыл написать Кейджи-куну и Ро-сану, что уже приехал. Подожди секунду, — говорил Куроко, роясь в рюкзаке в поисках телефона. Достав его, он нашёл контакт друга и стал набирать сообщение.

— Я уж думал что-то серьёзное. Не пугай меня так. Я и так от твоих вечных шуток седой стал, ты теперь хочешь, чтобы я вообще облысел?

— Нии-сан, ну сколько можно? Я же знаю, что это твой естественный цвет. Да и не шучу я, просто ты меня не замечаешь. Тут уже **я** должен обижаться.

— Понял-понял, — ответил Сугавара старший, подходя к дому. Открыв дверь перед братом, он лучезарно улыбнулся и сказал: — _Добро пожаловать домой, братик._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я уверена, когда Куроко прикалывается над другими, несмотря на его покер фейс, внутри он смеется.
> 
> Куроко в последнее время слишком много говорит, но это родные ему люди, окда.  
> ~~~~~  
> Интересно, на какой же позиции играет Курокушка?


	5. Давай будем командой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тецуя грустит по Нигоу, выполняет задуманное вместе с Нишиноей, а после ждет отца, играя в новую приставку.

В Сендае было утро. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь большое, не до конца прикрытое окно, освещая почти всю комнату. Эх, светили бы они раньше, может быть, смогли бы выполнить свою ежедневную миссию, а именно «разбудить этих жалких смертных и испортить им настроение». И почему же обитатель этой комнаты не спит? На часах шесть утра, а он на ногах. Ах, точно. Он же спортсмен. Слишком хрупкий для своего рода деятельности, но спортсмен.

Вернувшись с очень ранней утренней пробежки, Куроко лежал и вспоминал о своём маленьком четвероногом друге.

«Эх, Нигоу, — пронеслось в голове, — Надеюсь, пока ты живёшь с Котаро, он тебя не откормит.»

Маленький, наивный Тецушка. Естественно, он его откормит, как же без этого? Даже смотря на Миссис Хадсон*, можно было понять, что это неизбежно.

На время отъезда брата и Кейджи, Нигоу и Миссис Хадсон временно проживали у одной очень доброй соседки, но это не помешает операции по смене имиджа собачки, просто немного отложит срок.

Кстати о брате. Котаро написал, что как только они приехали в Киото, то отправились в поместье Акаши, отдали письмо одному из прислуги, который стоял на входе. Тот обещал, что письмо отдаст, и, так как там им делать уже было нечего, они вернулись отдыхать в свой отель.

Тецуе осталось лишь ждать реакции и последствий. Хороших или плохих — тут уже покажет время.

Ещё немного полежав, подумав, он собрался с силами и пошёл на кухню. Раз он встал так рано, то надо провести это время с пользой, а именно приготовить завтрак.

***

Прошло уже два часа, Тецуя приготовил яичницу с беконом и салат, успел разложить все свои вещи по полочкам шкафа, а его брат всё ещё не просыпался. Непорядок.

Набрав в стакан холодной воды, он направился прямо в комнату брата. Спустя минуты две он уже выбегал из обители мамочки Волейбольной Команды Карасуно. Даже музыкальное сопровождение было, точнее ор. Интересно, хоть кто-то из его команды знает, какая он злюка по утрам? Наверное, у них ещё не было такого опыта. Ну, меньше знают — крепче спят.

— Тише, Нии-сан*, я же любя, — успокаивал его младший, — Как умоешься, хотя ты и так это уже сделал, — тихий смешок, — иди завтракать. Я, если что, в комнате. Ах, да, не опоздай на свидание!

— Это не свидание! — прокричал Суга.

Коши с осуждением посмотрел на младшего. Отказываться от предложения поесть он не собирался, поэтому направился в ванную. Тецуя хорошо готовил, хоть и делал это редко. Куроко вообще не любил разбрасываться своими способностями, хотя мог бы.

Пока старший утолял свой голод, младший с кем-то активно переписывался. Думаю, не секрет, что этим «кем-то» был Нишиноя.

Они уже договорились о встрече и составили план, куда пойдут. На первом месте было то самое кафе, на втором уже магазин техники — Тецуя хотел купить PSP. Он давно собирался это сделать, но сомневался «а нужно ли ему это?». Но, подумав, решил, что раз ему эта мысль пришла, значит нужно купить. В компьютерных играх он был хорош, но хотел играть на чём-то поменьше. Ещё они собрались погулять немного в парке и Ю хотел куда-то заскочить.

_День обещал быть долгим и интересным._

***

Местом встречи было как раз то самое кафе. «Celestiales»*. Странно, что название было на испанском, хотя это была простая кофейня. Может, владелец любил этот язык? Просто хотел как-то выделиться? Неизвестно. Зато известно, что за их молочные шейки не жалко продать душу. Тут уж действительно небесный напиток.

Куроко как раз только зашёл в кафе и выбрал столик, который был расположен в самом углу заведения рядом с окном. Он пока рассматривал меню, но ничего не заказывал, дожидаясь своего друга. Хотя даже такая мелочь, как заказ еды, была трудна для его выполнения. Тут работали официанты, а Тецуя был слишком незаметен. Сопоставив эти факты, можно понять и сделать вывод, что к нему никто из рабочих не подойдёт, пока он их громко не позовёт, что было не очень культурно, или пока не придёт Нишиноя.

Его мысли прервал звук колокольчика, что висел на входной двери кафе. Подняв взгляд, он увидел своего друга, который был немного покрасневшим и тяжело дышал. Видимо, он бежал. Нишиноя оглядел всё кафе и, увидев местоположение своего друга, направился к нему. Почти дойдя до столика, Ю попытался утихомирить порыв и не наброситься на друга с объятьями, поэтому просто неловко сел за стол и кивнул Тецуе.

— Привет, Куро.

— Здравствуй, Ноя-кун.

Только Нишиноя хотел начать разговор, как около их столика, будто из ниоткуда, появился высокий и красивый парень-официант. Его осветленные волосы были аккуратно заплетены в маленький хвостик на затылке, видимо, чтобы не мешались. Чёрные брови, курносый нос, тонкие губы и озорной взгляд зелёных глаз. Он был красив, но не настолько, чтобы друзья, Тецуя и Ю, восхищались им.

— Добрый день! Вы уже определились с заказом? — очевидно, что вниманием в кафе, да и не только там, он обделён не был, столько влюблённых и восхищенных взглядов было направленно на него. Он показался Ю знакомым, но тот быстро отогнал эти мысли.

Пока Тецуя называл то, что выбрал, а Мадока (так представился официант) записывал всё, Нишиноя старался быстрее определиться с заказом. Не успев этого сделать, он тыкнул куда-то в напитки и в десерты, даже не прочитав. Куроко на это издал тихий смешок, а официант лишь сказал подождать.

Когда им принесли их заказы, они поняли, что Нишиное повезло и он выбрал то, что любит. Они начали свой разговор. Порой Куроко подругивался на Ю за его поведение, но быстро успокаивался.

Болтали они около получаса и уже доели свою еду, поэтому друзья собрались перейти к следующему пункту, а именно пойти за приставкой.

Долго они в магазине не были, поэтому, купив планируемое, они отправились туда, куда хотел пойти Нишиноя.

Как оказалось, тем местом, куда хотел заскочить Ю, был магазин спортивной обуви. Его кроссовки уже потрепались и Нишиноя хотел купить новые. К слову, Куроко тоже купил себе одну пару, ведь лишними они не будут.

Прогулявшись ещё около двух часов, они решили уже возвращаться домой, поэтому, попрощавшись, каждый пошёл в свою сторону.

***

Придя домой и ожидая отца, Тецуя решил скоротать время и попробовать поиграть в ту игру, что купил для своего PSP. Это была онлайн игра. Настроив приставку, авторизовавшись, Куроко начал играть.

Прошёл час. Phantom* проходил уровень за уровнем, поднимаясь в рейтинге игроков. Тут ему пришло какое-то уведомление.

**Вам пришёл запрос на дружбу...**

Открыв его, он увидел продолжение.

**applepi отправил вам запрос на дружбу, нажмите, чтобы принять.**

Куроко знал его. Они только что вместе прошли парный уровень, но он думал, что после этого они разойдутся как в море корабли. Нет, Тецуя был не против с ним играть, он силен и умен, но чем фантом его зацепил? Или просто от балды?

На кнопку «принять» он всё же нажал и после этого ему сразу пришло сообщение.

 _«Давай играть в команде?»_ — единственная строчка в пустом чате.

Ну, почему бы и нет?

_«Давай.»_

Кажется, наш Фантом нашёл себе ещё одного друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Миссис Хадсон — персонаж из вселенной Шерлока Холмса. Как по мне, идеальное имя для кошки.  
> * О-сан/-чан, Онии-сан/-чан, Нии-сан/-чан — всё это - обращение к старшему брату, просто разные вариации.  
> * Celestiales — Небожители. Кто-то перечитал работы Мосян.  
> * Phantom — призрак. Ник Куроко в игре. 
> 
> Планы на Мадоку меняются со скоростью света, что я за ними не успеваю. Господи, дай мне сил.   
> Кстати, с мамой Ячи Хитоки они лишь тёзки.


	6. Как это понимать?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приезд отца, почтальоны Акааши и Бокуто, недовольный Акаши.

Тишину, в которую был погружен дом, разрушил звук поворотов ключа в замке. Наконец приехал отец.

Открылась входная дверь, и в дом зашёл мужчина лет тридцати (так можно было сначала подумать), но на самом деле он намного старше. Пепельные волосы (хотя многие шутят, что поседевшие), длиной почти до плеч, бледная кожа, безэмоциональное ромбовидное лицо, но, посмотрев в карие глаза, можно понять, что просто уставшее. Так выглядел Сугавара Дайске*, Заместитель Главного Редактора в газете «Miyagi Herald»*. Работа нелёгкая, особенно с таким придирчивым Главным Редактором, но другим ещё хуже, поэтому Дайске не жалуется. Единственное счастье — командировки и дом.

Услышав шаги, отец включил свет и увидел, как с лестницы спускается один из его сыновей. Мягко улыбнувшись, он кивнул Тецуе, снял верхнюю одежду, сменил уличную обувь на тапочки и подошёл к сыну. Крепко обняв его, продолжая улыбаться, он сказал:

— С возвращением, мой блудный сын! Как ты доехал? Как там Котаро? Надеюсь, ты не довёл его до нервного срыва? Уже придумал, куда пойдёшь? Думаю, как и Коши, в Карасуно, да? А в волейбольный клуб вступать будешь, или всё же в баскетбольный? — Дайске начал засыпать бедного Тецую вопросами, что было не очень характерно для него. Тецуя тихий, воспитанный и серьёзный мальчик, просто так языком чесать не будет. Таким он пошёл в отца, от которого сейчас не осталось и ни грамма из всего, что было перечислено. Холоден с другими, а дома как гиперзаботливая и волнующаяся матушка.

Кстати, хоть Котаро и был Дайске буквально никем, отец достаточно хорошо относился к сводному брату одного из своих сыновей, как и тот к нему.

Тецуе всё же пришлось отвечать на все вопросы отца, как бы это ни было утомительно.

— Доехал хорошо. Котаро с Кейджи-куном поехали отдыхать в Киото. Он сам кого хочешь до нервного срыва доведёт, чего стоят одни его шутки. Да, в Карасуно, эта школа ближе всего. Хочу вернуться в волейбол.

— Это хорошо. Что у нас на ужин? — он очень проголодался с дороги, но держался как мог.

— Я приготовил карри*, но мы ждали тебя. С приездом, папа! — сказал только что пришедший Коши.

Стоит ли говорить о том, что они даже успели распределить обязанности и составить расписание, когда всё это делать?

Глава семейства, кивнув сыну, отправился сначала переодеваться в домашнее, а потом в ванную — мыть руки.

Когда Дайске зашёл в столовую, оба сына уже сидели там, накрыли на стол и поджидали родителя.

Ели они в тишине, но не в давящей, а даже уютной. Все были удовлетворены ею.

***

Завтра уже начинается первый учебный день. Линейка, сопровождаемая нудной речью директора, который рад видеть старых и новых учеников; доска с распределением по классам; классный час, на котором ученики знакомятся друг с другом, а классный руководитель отвечает на их вопросы. В этом году Тецуя не увидит всё это, ведь он. заболел.

Вечера весенние ещё холодные, а Нишиноя слишком любит гулять. Прибавив к этому ещё вчерашний дождь, который только помог пасть здоровью Куроко, можно понять, что это серьёзно и надолго. Свою роль сыграло и слабое здоровье Фантома, которое частенько его подставляло перед баскетбольными матчами. В общем, попал пацан по-крупному. Он собирался оставаться таким же незаметным, как и раньше, но, если когда он выйдет с больничного, и его одного представят всему классу, то всё может пойти не по плану.

Он даже был бы не против начать с кем-то дружить, чтобы не быть одиночкой или, что ещё хуже, изгоем. Хотя, если он с Ю попадёт в один класс, то тогда и знакомиться ни с кем не надо. Всё просто.

_Он просто хотел плыть по течению._

***

Его лихорадило почти неделю, что было немного удивительно, хоть он и болел часто, но, отлежавшись дня два, был уже как огурчик.

Больному было одиноко. В комнату заходил лишь брат, но говорил, что Нишиноя частенько забегал и приносил фрукты для Тецуи, а в комнату не заходил, чтобы не заразиться.

Куроко бросил взгляд на выглаженный чёрный гакуран, белую рубашку с воротником, чёрные брюки и кремовый свитер, что висел рядом. Правда, она отличается от формы Сейрин лишь тем, что присутствует свитер, а так все как обычно. Да, придётся ещё немного подождать перед тем, как он наденет всё это.

Нужно не забыть ещё написать applepi о причине своего отсутствия, ведь в игру он не заходил давно.

Мысли Куроко прервал стук в дверь. Неужели уже закончились уроки и тренировка? Посмотрев на часы, он понял, что уже вечер. Да, время летит очень быстро, хотя, когда он ещё проснулся, время тянулось, как черепаха. Дверь открылась, являя взору Куроко его старшего брата.

— Привет, Нии-сан, как тренировка, как уроки? — приподнимаясь с постели, спрашивал больной.

— Привет, Тецуя. Всё хорошо, только первогодки слишком шумные, готовятся к пробной игре в субботу. Ты пил таблетки? Ел? — режим «мамочка» активирован. Лучше бы он включал его за пределами дома.

— Да, папа занёс все необходимые лекарства ко мне в комнату, чтобы я не вставал. Еду он приготовил заранее, перед тем, как уехать на работу, только ужин на тебе, — а вот и плюсы в том, что он болеет — не нужно готовить. Хотя ему в принципе уже можно вставать, ведь он почти выздоровел, но Коши и Дайске ждали разрешения врача. Теперь понятно, в кого старший такой.

— Хорошо, но мне тут кое-что передали для тебя. Вот, это просил передать твой учитель, чтобы ты не отставал, — с этими словами он протянул стопку бумаг брату. Наверное, там конспекты за эту неделю.

Взглянув на верхний лист, Тецуя понял, что был прав. Это действительно оказались конспекты по урокам.

Вообще, на счёт своей успеваемости Куроко не волновался, но то, что ему передали, он прочитает.

— Кстати, мне звонил врач, сказал, что в понедельник ждёт тебя к девяти утра. Если всё будет хорошо, то ты можешь сразу идти в школу, — с этими словами Коши вышел из комнаты.

Тецуя долго смотрел на закрытую дверь, но его отвлек звук входящего сообщения. Кто ему пишет так поздно? С Нишиноей они переписывались во время обеденного перерыва в школе, и тот сказал, что собирается сегодня отдохнуть. И почему-то только сегодня он узнал, что с Ю они в разных классах, но да ладно. Неужели Котаро или Акааши? Решив не оттягивать момент, он разблокировал свой новый телефон (на его покупке настоял отец) и увидел, что сообщение было от Акаши-куна.

Да, у него новый номер, но, зная способности и связи Акаши, он думал, что это будет раньше. Неужели это было труднее, чем он думал? У него были номера всех его сокомандников, но сам он почти никому не писал. В пустом чате была лишь одна строчка.

 **Акаши: Как это понимать, Тецуя**?

Хоть Император и потерял власть над телом и разумом его друга, но от привычки называть фантома по имени аловолосый не отказался. Капитан Поколения Чудес, что с него взять?

**Куроко: Что именно, Акаши-кун?**

Решив поиграть в глупого мальчика, Тецуя ответил на вопрос Сейджуро. Да, он понимал, что поступил некрасиво, только вернув их дружбу, а потом сбежав в другой город, но он просто хотел отдохнуть. Тем более, ушёл он не по-английски, а даже оставил письмо.

**Акаши: Уходить и оставлять от себя лишь письмо, которое ты принёс даже не сам, а попросил других людей — не очень красиво.**

**Никогда не думал, что говорить об этом я буду именно тебе, а не Дайки.**

**Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, всё-же тебя можно понять, и мы сами виноваты, но я думал, что теперь всё хорошо. Мы что-то сделали?**

**Куроко: Всё хорошо, Акаши-кун, просто я очень скучал по отцу и брату и давно планировал вернуться.**

Даже если у Акаши большие связи, про волейбольное прошлое Фантома он точно не знает, ведь об этом позаботились Хидеко, поэтому про то, что он бросает баскетбол, аловолосый узнает не скоро. Но он уверен, что про всё остальное капитан знает уже давно. Не мог не знать.

**Акаши: Хорошо, я понял.**

**Теперь перейдём к другому.**

**Ладно ты не поступил в Аобаджосай, она и правда далеко от твоего дома, но почему Карасуно? Их баскетбольный клуб оставляет желать лучшего, даже Сейрин на его фоне — рай для игрока.**

**Тецуя, чем тебе не угодила Шираторизава? Так шанс того, что мы можем пересечься на матче, становится намного больше. Ты проходил туда и по баллами за экзамены и по способностям. Как будто никто не знает Поколение Чудес. О, я уверен, что они бы приняли тебя без вопросов.**

**Куроко: Акаши-кун, пожалуйста, хватит. Это был мой выбор, и ты не можешь на него повлиять. Тем более, тут учится мой брат и старый друг. Так мне будет комфортнее.**

Тецуя решил не врать про баскетбол, поэтому просто недоговаривал. Это же не ложь, верно? Он на это надеялся.

**Акаши: Я узнал, что ты заболел перед началом учебного года. Выздоравливай. Извини, что сказал не сразу. И я надеюсь, что лекарства ты принимаешь вовремя и правильно питаешься.**

Ещё одна мамочка нашлась. Почему среди его друзей их так много?

**Куроко: Спасибо, Акаши-кун. Конечно. Я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить.**

**Акаши: Спрашивай.**

**Куроко: А… как отреагировали остальные на мой уход?**

**Акаши: Я пока никому не рассказывал, так как не было времени. Но я могу рассказать об их реакции потом, если ты этого хочешь.**

**Куроко: Да, пожалуйста.**

**Акаши: Скоро время ужина, и я надеюсь, что ты его не пропустишь. Но перед этим я хочу узнать дату, когда тебя выписывают.**

**Куроко: Скорее всего в понедельник, и если это так, то я сразу пойду в школу.**

**Акаши: Я оценил твоё рвение к учёбе и новым знакомствам, но лучше тебе отлежаться. Хотя тут уже не мне решать, ведь я давно не твой капитан.**

**Куроко: Верно, Акаши-кун.**

**Прости, но мне пора идти ужинать. Хорошего вечера.**

Он не врал и не старался прекратить переписку, просто брат уже дважды его звал, а на третий раз грозился суровыми тренировками. Хоть для Тецуи это и не страшно (вьетнамские флэшбеки тренировок в Тейко и Сейрин пронеслись в голове Фантома), но злить брата он не хотел.

**Акаши: Конечно, Тецуя. Приятного аппетита и хорошего вечера.**

Зайдя в игру, он извинился перед applepi за отсутствие и сказал, что не зайдёт в игру до понедельника. Выключив телефон, Тецуя направился в ванную мыть руки, а потом уже на кухню.

Брат уже почти доел свою порцию и бурчал что-то, похожее на «ну быстрее, остывает же». Взглянув на свою порцию, Фантом почти не удивился. Полная тарелка карри. Даже Акаши так не издевался над ним. Но он привык. Плохо это или нет — он не знал.

_Выходные Тецуя провел в предвкушении первого учебного дня._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дайске – хороший помощник.  
> * Miyagi Herald – Вестник Мияги. Я очень оригинальная.   
> * Карри — если говорить просто, то это рис с приправами на основе соуса (что я называю подливом, но тут как хотите), с тушеными овощами и/или мясом.
> 
> Ахтунг! Про баскетбольные клубы в Сейджо, Шираторизаве и Карасуно ничего не знаю, но у меня они будут.


End file.
